


Ipod Challenge, 1-6

by GlitterLoveGlambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Joe Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, Breakup, Crack, Highschool AU, Kradam, Laser gun, colab, ipod challence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterLoveGlambert/pseuds/GlitterLoveGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A common Ipod shuffle challenge by my best friend and I, in which Tommy helps Adam with his low confidence level, Kris brings flowers, Adam helps Tommy with a breakup, Adommy tries laser tag, and some other insaine stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ipod Challenge, 1-6

**Author's Note:**

> Ipod challence: put Itunes on shuffle and write a fic based on whatever song is playing. My friend Alex and I wrote this by passing a paper and a pen back and forth, and basically we got this. We're also considering making some of these into full fics. We were planing to write ten, but ended up with six, so we will do another one soon.
> 
> Details about the pairing, who's narrating, what song it's based on, who sings said song,and what lyric inspired the minific are listed.

#1:  
Adommy  
"Beautiful Like You"  
Lee DeWyze.  
"Everybody wants to, look into the mirror, and feel a little better now."

Adam stood, shirtless, in front of his bathroom mirror. He sighed and reached for an eyeliner pencil that had fallen into the sink; carefully avoiding looking at his own reflection until he had to. He glanced up at the glass, running his eyes up and down his own reflection. 'Why do people think I'm hot? I'm so gross. My skin is horrible and these damn freckles do not add any sex appeal.' He thought to himself. Suddenly a slim pair of arms slipped around his waist. Startled, he jumped, releasing his hold on the eyeliner. It flew across the room and landed with a 'clink' in the bathtub.  
"Hi, beautiful." Tommy hummed against Adam's shoulder, where his head was resting. Adam smiled, thinking maybe he wasn't so ugly after all.

#2:  
Kradam  
"Cute"  
Stephen Jerzak  
"You're so sweet that you put Hershey's out of business. Can I have a photograph to show my friend that angels truly exist?"

Kris knocked on Adam's door, clutching the flower bouquet behind his back.  
"Just a sec!" Called Adam, a loud crash of something metallic echoing through the door. Kris tapped his foot and smirked a little. The door swung open unexpectedly. Adam stood there with bright eyes and a huge smile. "Hi, Krissifur!" He beamed while Kris blushed. Kris brought his hands forward, leaning on the door frame as he pushed the flowers into Adam's hand. Adam, a total sucker for anything sappy, blushed and beamed at the same time.  
"Stay just like that!" Kris laughed as he searched his pockets for his phone. He grabbed it, typing in the password and quickly opening the camera app to snap a picture of Adam.

#3  
Adommy  
"Laser Guns Up"  
Simon Curtis  
"Put your guns up, put your laser guns up."

Adam pulled one of the bulky jackets from a shiny hook, slipping it over his arms before buckling it around his chest. Tommy followed in suit, taking a moment to inspect the large, silver laser gun. The rules seemed fairly simple: shoot any of the sensory triggers on someone's vest and that's a hit.  
"Ready?" Adam asked, holding his own gun by his head in a mafia-like pose.  
"Let's to this!" Tommy laughed back. They both stepped through large, red doubl-doors, into a full obstacle course.

#4 (Tommy's POV)  
Adommy  
"Rescue Me"  
Tokio Hotel  
"Come and rescue me, I'm burning, can't you see? Come and rescue me, only you can set me free."

I slumped against the wall I'd pounded my fist in seconds before. She left me. She walked right out the door, out of my life. I rubbed my eyes with hands already curled into fists. I jumped when someone knocked on the door. Sadly, I knew it wasn't her, my whole body shook as I drew in a shaky breath.  
"Tommy? Open the door please, baby." Adam's voice floated to my ears. Adam. Why was he here? I pulled myself to my feet, somehow finding strength to walk to the door and pull it open. Adam took one look at me and picked me up bridal style, mumbling. "You pocket dialed me, I heard cussing and a loud smack and I came over." I sobbed into his shoulder as he settled onto the couch with me in his lap. His ring-adorned fingers began massaging my scalp and- *Out of time*

#5 (Adam's POV)  
No couple  
"Who's Laughing Now"  
Jessie J  
"Thank you for the pain, it made me raise my game, and I'm still rising."

I walked down the driveway to the mailbox, pulling the little metal lid down. A medium-sized purple envelope fell onto the grass. I crouched down to pick it up, reading "Mt. Carmel High School" printed on it, this couldn't be good. I broke the little wax seal on the front, unfolding it and reading through the words printed on the purple paper. Basically it said I was invited to my high-school reunion. I mentally chuckled, everybody hated me in high-school, half of the losers with dead-end jobs would probably start kissing my ass. It would be fun to show up with a random pretty boy on my arm, watching all the bitch cheerleaders turn green with envy. I chuckled out loud this time. So fun.

#6 (High-school AU, Adam's POV)  
Adommy  
"Sound Of Madness"  
Shinedown  
"Yeah, I get it, you're an outcast, always under attack, always coming in last."

I threw my books in my locker, getting a strange satisfaction from the loud, metallic 'clunk' noise they made. From the corner of my eyes I watched the adorable elf-like guy walking with some friend of his. He was adorable, small with tangles blonde fringe piled on his head, I definitely had a crush on little Tommy Joe. I overheard him talking to some of his female friends, one of them probably his girlfriend I thought sadly.  
"I'll see you guys later." He told them, they shrugged and kept walking. Next thing I knew he was standing at my side, smiling. I blushed madly.  
"Uh... hi?" I greeted, then mentally slapped myself. Dumb, lamber. Really, really fucking dumb. He held a one of his callused hands to me.  
"I'm Tommy, I think we have a class together. It's probably kind of weird that I'm randomly talking to you, but I've noticed you watching me a little." He was blushing now, I felt really stupid. He knew I watched him! How embarrassing is that?  
"Uh, sorry." I mumbled.  
"Don't be. I've had my eye on you too." My head snapped up. Cute boys whom I stalk do not just come out of no where and say they like me! "So, are we going to stand here, or are you gonna make a move and take me somewhere to talk?" He smirked.  
"The second one." I smiled at him, closing my locker and grabbing his offered hand.


End file.
